CARRIE: The Curse of Blood
by HORRORMANIAC19
Summary: Carrie White is still alive, but not completely as a human. CARRIE X SUE FEMSLASH! May contain scenes of inappropriate language, violence & Sexual Contents.
1. Attack

**All CARRIE Characters © Stephen King & Kimberley Pierce**

**Chapter 1: Attack**

**Date:** Tuesday 20th January 2014

**Time:** 23:50pm

**Location:** Chamberlain Cemetery, Chamberlain, Maine

It was dark & quiet in the cemetery. The moon shone brightly down on the grassy earth, & the cold wind blew all around, blowing leaves & dust all around the silent graves. The graves all belong to teenagers, who had died in a horrible incident that happened 9 months ago: The _**"Black Prom Massacre"**_. The night where nearly every student in Ewen High School died by the powers of one of their most popular bully targets.

The Target was **Carrie White**, a shy young strawberry blonde haired girl, who had lived a living hell of a life. She was tormented by her own classmates, she was abused by her religiously insane fanatic of a mother **(Margaret White)** & her father **(Ralph White)** had disappeared long before Carrie's birth. When Carrie was crowned queen of the prom that night, Chris Hargensen & Billy Nolan poured a bucket of pig blood on her, humiliating her & killing her prom date **(Tommy Ross)** the boyfriend of the only classmate who tried to help Carrie **(Sue Snell). **Sue then watched in horror, as Carrie's telekinetic powers woke up enraged, & destroyed the school with nearly everyone in it. Those who survived were tormented by the incident, most likely for life, especially Sue. She tried to save Carrie after Carrie had killed her mother in an act of defence, & then tried to commit suicide. But was pushed out to safety after both finding out about Sue's newly discovered pregnancy, leaving Carrie to die, as her house gave way & came crashing down on her.

To everyone's shock, one grave had been blown open, all the nearby graves were covered in earth & dirt. The gravestone was also cracked, & vandalised in red spray paint in these words: **"Carrie White Burns in Hell"**. The destroyed grave obviously belong to Carrie White, But what had happened to her grave? & where was Carrie's body? Revealing a wide open coffin with no lid within the grave.

**(Meanwhile…)**

In a back alley near the centre of the town, a dark figure limped through a back alley of the town. The figure was breathing & moaning hoarsely, as if the person was crying, near death. As the figure limped slowly into the light of a lamppost, the light revealed who the figure was. The figure was a girl, with strawberry Blonde hair, she was 18 years old, & she was wearing a trashy turquoise night dress, there was no doubt it, it was Carrie White.

But there something different with her. As she sat down, & looked around her location in fright, her eyes looked almost completely red. The whites in her eyes were blood red, & her eyes were a darker blood red human eyes. Carrie then felt a pain in her mouth, as she raised her hands to feel the pain, she felt 2 long sharp teeth on her top set of teeth, where a smaller pair of sharp teeth on her bottom set of teeth. Carrie got even more frightened as she whimpered & moaned in pain, & what was worse, she couldn't cry out for help, everyone she could think of thought she was dead, even her gym teacher **(Rita Desjardin)** & even Sue Snell.

Suddenly, Carrie heard footsteps coming her way. But instead of trying to run away, Carrie slowly got up, & walked slowly towards the noise. Her eyes had changed from blood red human eyes, to blood red animal eyes. As the person came around the corner, before they saw or sensed anything, Carrie charged at the person, & jumped up at the person with her mouth wide open, revealing her fangs, as the person screamed in fright.

**(Screen Blacks out)**

**CARRIE: The Curse of Blood**

**HORRORMANIAC19 Message:**_**"Hi readers, Rory here. You may remember that I deleted this story, sorry for that. Well, I've decided to bring it back, this time with better knowledge on what should happen, hope you enjoy Carrie: The Curse of Blood, reborn. Rory out."**_


	2. Planning

**Chapter 2: Planning**

**Date:** Wednesday 21st January 2014

**Time:** 7:45am

**Location:** Snell House

Sue Snell was sleeping in her bed on her back, with her head facing to the right. It had been 9 hard months for her & her family, since finding out she was pregnant, for example: Her parents **(Eleanor & James Snell)** were going to be grandparents, & her sister **(Michelle Snell)** was going to be an aunt. Although Sue may have been quiet young to be a mother, but her baby was all she had left of Tommy since he was her baby's father, & Carrie for finding out that Sue was pregnant. She had also decided to name her unborn daughter **"Carrie"** as a remembrance to Carrie, & as another way of being sorry for all the times Sue Bullied her along with Chris & all the other Ultras.

Sue then slowly fluttered her eyes as she woke up from another stressful night of nightmares about Tommy & Carrie's deaths from 9 months ago. Sue Sighed in sorrow as she gently stroked her pregnant swollen belly, as she felt a slight movement coming from within her, which meant her baby was awake & well. Sue was due to give birth in a couple of weeks, but was scared from a nightmare she had of giving birth to a reborn Carrie, but she would never be the same Carrie from before. She then slowly got up from out of her bed & walked over to the window & looked sadly out of the window, seeing she will never forget the prom night. She even had kept her unused prom dress that was made by Margaret as another remembrance to Carrie.

Suddenly there was a knock at Sue's bedroom door. Sue then turned to the knock. Eleanor came in to see her younger daughter standing at the window in a mournful mood.

"_Morning sweetie. How are you feeling?"_ Eleanor asked calmly.

Sue said nothing, but ran to her mother, & cried into her shoulder. Eleanor then hugged Sue, knowing how damaged she was.

**(Later that Morning…)**

Carrie was sleeping against a tree in some woods near the town. Both her mouth and night dress were stained in blood, & her fangs had retracted. Carrie then slowly woke up & moaned. She eyes had also turned back to normal white & green human eyes. But when she came to her senses, she could taste a very familiar taste in her mouth, a very revolting taste. She then spat, only to find out it was blood in her mouth. Carrie gasped in fright seeing it was blood. She was so confused on why there was blood in her mouth. Was it choking? Or was it something else?

"_Wha-… What's going on? Why am I alive? Why is there blood in my mouth? What have I done? Where am I?" _Carrie gasped in worry & fright.

Carrie had remembered everything she did on Prom night, but couldn't remember what she did last night. She then looked around where she was, she was in some sort of wood. She then looked to her right, & saw the fence to the cemetery. She then walked over & looked through the fence. Carrie saw a gathering of people around a destroyed grave, she could easily tell, that was her grave as she looked closer. Carrie then noticed 4 familiar figures within the crowd: Sue & her family.

Suddenly, Memories of Sue began to blast back into Carrie's head. Carrie then remembered when Sue tried to save her, but pushed Sue out to safety after finding out about her pregnancy. When the memories vanished, Carrie got really worried, knowing she had been drinking blood from something that was alive, she worried in case it was human blood, & got even more worried she might hurt Sue & her baby. It would be bad enough for Sue to see that Carrie was still alive, but would be twice as bad to find out that Carrie had become some kind of carnivorous animal.

"_I'm sorry, Sue."_ Carrie sighed sadly, nearly bursting into tears.

Carrie then slowly walked away. She then sat down by a tree, thinking what to do now. She couldn't show up to Sue, or anyone, not even Miss, Desjardin, knowing how even more dangerous she had now become.

After a minute of thinking, Carrie thought of a plan, a sad one. She had thought it would be best for everyone, including herself, that she leaves Maine, & finds somewhere where she would never be recognised, & could start a new life, since she couldn't die because of her powers. Carrie then got up, & walked deeper into the forest. She would have to wait till night, to get some better clothes, so she could get everything she needed to get so she could leave, without be recognised.

**To be continued…**

**HORRORMANIAC19 Message:**_**"Hi viewers, Rory here. Sorry for the long wait, other fanfics & laziness got in the way. I have also given Sue's dad & sister names, since they were in the 2013 film, but were never named. Thanx for being patient, & hope you enjoy the rest of the fanfic chapters, Rory out."**_


End file.
